Visions of Sunset
by MiserableFairy13
Summary: <html><head></head>She, a 12-year old middle school student. He, a 14-year old rich and talented student. They meet together in the most bizarre of situations, and soon leave with bad first impressions of each other. They will meet again later. But first, Rima will figure out life is not rosy, and some situations will come back to haunt you. Can she accept him, or will she ruin his vision of sunset?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone! It's been a while since I did anything on Fanfiction...well, there was a good reason that you don't need to know. Anyways, here I am, introducing my new story, Visions of Sunset. Don't forget to leave a review (really helps me)**

Summary:

She, a 12-year old middle schooler. He, a 14-year old rich and smart student. The two meet unexpectedly at the worst possible time, and come away with bad first impressions. Soon after, she starts to find that life is not the rosiest of places, and you can find trouble wherever you go. Mistakenly, she meets him again. Does she ever want to go back to the life she once knew? The one that he is the last remaining shard of?

PART I: Through the Curtained Eyes

Rima found herself unexpectedly curled up in a ball on the couch again. She couldn't bear to tear herself away from the cartoon comedy on the TV at the moment. Engrossed, her eyes watched the characters' every move, traveling left and right...

The phone rang.

"Rima-chan, it's for you!" shouted her mother from the kitchen, making a cake. "I think it's your friend, the pink-haired one!"

"Coming, mom!" she said. "I hope it is. Amu said that she'd call me as soon as possible."

Sure enough, the person on the phone was exactly who Rima suspected. The moment she had said, "Hello?" a loud voice grated her ears.

"RIMA! Guess what?" Amu squealed excitedly. She could practically hear the craziness in her best friend's voice.

"What is it?" Rima asked pointedly. She wasn't really the type for calling up friends to talk about boys, clothes, make up, yada yada. No, she wanted a get-to-the point-right-now-or-I-will-stab-you answer.

"I guess I should calm down, shouldn't I!? Well, a new boy moved to my neighborhood. I think I like him! He's just so princely, with his long violet hair, and golden, stunning eyes..."

"Amu. Amu. AMU! What kind of boy would you fall in love with at first sight?" she questioned, eyes widening. Was this how she was going to lose her best friend? To a boy? And a sissy, PRINCELY boy!?

"You just have to come over to see." Amu yelped, screaming, "AMI! DON'T RUN WITH THE SCISSORS, AND FOR GOODNESS' SAKE, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?"

"Got it. On my way." With that, Rima clicked off the phone. It should be interesting.

She strolled along the neighborhood to Amu's house. It seemed to have a bright, festive pink and red (Amu's signature colors) banner bearing the words: WELCOME FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO

That was this freak's name? Fujisaki Nagihiko?

...Wouldn't hurt to meet him. She entered through the front door, pushing through parents, babies, and elderly ladies, and at the front, she saw a boy with, as Amu had described, long violet hair and golden eyes. The aforementioned pinkette was practically hanging off of him; her eyes had giant hearts in them.

Wait a moment. Did Amu just bat her eyelashes? Flip her hair? Giggle like...a duck on crack? God, no. Was she turning into one of those airheaded girls? No. This could not be happening. Where _was_ her friend who swore she would never fall for a guy?

Shoving her way through arms, legs, feet, and elbows, she came up to the front of the crowd and said sweetly, "Amu, could I borrow you for a second?"

Then, the hated purple-head mud-eyed monster smiled politely and said in a charming voice, "Of course, Miss...?"

"Rima," she said flatly. "Mashiro Rima." With that, she tugged on Amu's arm and they promptly set out for her bedroom. On the way there, Amu called out to a boy in the crowd, "Hey, Kukai!" He flashed her a smile and said, " 'Morning, Joker. How goes your day?" Girls everywhere fumed at her.

Jealousy really is a green-eyed monster. Isn't it, Yuiki Yaya, the girl standing alone, wearing her best pink dress and polka-dot tights?

They arrived in the bedroom. Instantly, Rima demanded, "Back there, did you...flip your hair? Bat your eyelashes? Cross your legs? Blush like crazy? Giggle like a moose on steroids?"

Looking down, Amu said, "Look, it's fun to do that sort of thing. Don't you think so? I mean, Ikuto is a pervert, and Tadase is too shy for anything. And here comes a guy who's everything I want. Don't I get to flirt with him? Can't I be the naughty one for a change?"

Rima was shocked. Infuriated, to be precise. Her cute little Amu was changing...for a guy! This cannot be.

"Amu, Amu, AMU! I don't like this at all. Aren't we a little too young for this kind of thing? I'm 12, and you're barely 13. How on earth do you want to date a high school student? I can just see the headline now. High school pervert dates 6th grader...he'll be arrested...it'll be totally tragic..."

Amu laughed a little. Was she joking? How can she talk about this stuff like she's serious?

"Rima, don't _worry_. I'll be fine. Besides, Nagihiko is such a gentleman! He stood so I could sit on the sofa! I don't think that it'll ever happen. Besides, isn't he just so cute? Oh, his violet, silky hair, his soft, beautiful, golden eyes. What I wouldn't give for him to go to Seiyo! If he did, I'd be so happy. Just think a little," Amu tapping her pink locks in an incredibly childish way, "we'd be the stars of the whole school! I want to be homecoming queen, do you hear, Rima? I do! I do! I do!"

Now, Amu was really acting like a duck on crack. She was jumping up and down, with stars in her eyes and her mouth open.

Rima started to snort. All of this craziness was getting to her. Then, because of her snort, she started to laugh. Soon, she had Amu laughing as well. The two laughed like crazy, Rima the loudest of all. She was relived, because she thought that it was over. But things have a way of coming back...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I feel like some of the characters are totally not in character at all.**

Okay, now Rima was really fuming. Already, it was Monday, and she was annoyed.

That was highly unusual for Rima.

Actually, Monday's her favorite day. You come back from the weekend all refreshed and everything.

Monday was the day that Mom and Dad took her out for ice cream. It was one of the happiest days in her entire life, clutching both parents' hands, trusting them, happy.

Now Dad had left them for somebody else. In her opinion, remarrying is overrated, anyway. Mom is sad sometimes that she doesn't have a male in her life. She'll curl up on the sofa with a container of ice cream to watch soap operas.

Back on the topic of angriness.

It was all that stupid purple-head's fault. In fact, he _did _go to Seiyo. No, he didn't, but because he took classes in the evening, he volunteered during the day at Seiyo as an office assistant.

She only realized when she had to drop by the office to pick up the attendance, and he was there.

That smug, smiling, annoying...well, she does know the right word to describe what she's feeling about him, but maybe it's better to keep her thoughts mostly PG.

Oh, yes. She was still standing there, frozen, her eyes wide and childlike.

"Do you need help with anything, Rima-chan?" His voice oozed charm and kindness, and his eyes seemed to be dancing in front of her, mocking her, daring her to punch them.

The room started to sway a little. Instinctively, she put out her hand to steady herself using the counter.

That idiotic plum must've thought that she wanted something, because he said, "Is everything all right, Rima-chan? Do you want me to do something? Come, now, don't be shy!"

Grr. Grr. GRR. What was wrong with him!? Didn't he have something better to waste his time on, like flirting with her best friend? Oh, that's right, Amu's no longer interested in you!

I'll show you.

Too late, she figured out that everything she had just thought, she had said out loud in an absent state of mind.

His smile dropped from his ugly glaring teeth. Too big, and bucktoothed as well.

"Listen up. I don't want to have to hurt you, but you had better back off. Amu-chan can make her own choices about who she wants to date, okay? I don't care if you hate me and think I'm a slug. Neither does Amu. As a matter of fact, she doesn't even like you! You know why she's friends with you? It's because her mother wanted her to be! Now stop this silly nonsense and GET BACK TO CLASS!"

It must've been her lucky day today, because just as he started, Takeru-sensei happened to be passing by, and overheard every single word that came out of his mouth.

Horrified, Takeru-sensei rushed over to the front desk and said in a terrible, strict voice, "Nagihiko Fujisaki. You did not sign up for this volunteering opportunity to bully middle schoolers who are smaller than you and belittle them. I don't think that you like this job. How about...community service on Fridays? I'm sure that the separation from Hinamori-san and Mashiro-san will do you a world of good! The nerve of some office assistants..."

She left, muttering about children of the devil and bullying.

Even though Fujisaki had looked terrified earlier, now he looked at Rima with an intense anger. Starting to giggle, she dropped the attendance sheet onto the front desk.

She skipped out, humming merrily. This was the best day in the history of the world.

She didn't see him pull out a list, cross off Hinamori Amu and add Mashiro Rima.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuiki Yaya, however, had been having the very best day of her life!

She did manage to get her crush to notice her. Kukai had waved hi during his game.

All the girls around her looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite place. (It was pity)

Afterwards, she ran up to him to talk to him. She already felt such a deep connection with him!

Certainly, he'd want to go to the Couples Dance with her.

But then, just as she was going down to the office to get two tickets, she saw a blond girl skipping and humming.

Her eyes narrowed to slits.

This was Rima Mashiro, the girl voted hottest in the school.

She didn't like Rima at all. For one, she looked small, cute, and innocent without even trying (Yaya's face had been practically buried under a mask of makeup: to make her eyes look bigger, her complexion paler, her cheeks rosier, her lips pinker, etc.)

Scowling, she entered the office, and stopped in her tracks.

The most beautiful guy was at the desk.

Wait a second.

Actually, that's probably why Rima had come out smiling.

He was her boyfriend.

No, that wasn't fair at all! Why did Rima want a boyfriend when she had so many groveling at her feet? No, no. It isn't right. Some people (like her) deserved a hot guy too. Even if their looks weren't stunning.

No matter. She would just take this guy. Eh, maybe his hair could be a little shorter, but that was fine. She'd be content with what she already had.

Crossing to the desk, she cleared her throat. "Ahem!"

He looked up. "Can I help you, miss..?"

She declared proudly, "Yuiki. Yaya Yuiki. I'm a 7th grader here, you know. Are you in 8th grade?"

He smiled, flushing. Oh, dear god! She had made him smile! "No, I'm actually not, Yuiki-san. I'm a 9th grader, but I volunteer here on a daily basis because I take evening classes."_  
><em>

A high schooler! Her luck was certainly changing. "Well, I would like two tickets to the Couples Dance."

Maybe she could ask him if Kukai said no.

Nagihiko shifted uneasily in his seat. This girl had just come up to him. She was currently staring at him like he was a piece of meat or something. It made him uncomfortable, to be honest. "Okay. Here they are. Please return to your class, Yuiki-san."

Stare. Stare. Stare.

Okay, now he felt weird.

"Yuiki-san, please leave."

She said in a sweet voice, "Call me Yaya."

He blinked. "Okay, Yaya. Yaya, please leave. Go back to your class. The break period is almost over, anyway."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Will you go to the Couples Dance with me?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger!**


End file.
